Vivian Cathwell
Name: Vivian Cathwell Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Hiking, camping, playing the piano. Appearance: Vivian stands at 5’8” and weighs 134 pounds, with a slim figure and a slightly toned body. Her most defining feature is her curly shoulder-length hair, which she dyes pink. She has a face that’s slightly oval-shaped with a straight nose and a pair of full lips. She wears a pair of glasses over her blue eyes. She has fair skin with a smooth complexion. Vivian usually wears casual clothes, fitting for the weather. She prefers bright colors for her tops, especially yellow and orange. For bottoms, she usually wears comfortable pants or shorts. She will almost always be wearing a pair of hiking boots. On the day she was chosen, Vivian was wearing a yellow t-shirt, dark jeans, and her hiking boots. Biography: Vivian Cathwell is an avid outdoorswoman. The daughter of a park ranger and a silvologist, Vivian has spent almost half her time on Earth outside in the wilderness. She is the only girl among the family’s four children, and as such was raised to be a tomboy. Born on January 15th to Sebastian and Wendy Cathwell, Vivian was raised in the outskirts of Alderbrook. As a child, her parents often left her in the care of her older brothers. Jake, five years her senior, cared for Vivian a lot. As such, Vivian saw him as sort of a third parent, providing care when her parents weren’t around. Daniel, by contrast, was more of a friend to her. With only a year between them, they spent a lot of time playing together, and it was Daniel who got Vivian interested in the outdoors. He would often bring her on long walks in the woods, boasting about the ‘wonders of nature’ and the mysteries of the wild’ to her. When Vivian was ten, the last of the Cathwell children, Timothy, entered the world. Timothy was a rambunctious kid from the start, and the family had a hard time keeping up with his energy. Vivian loves being in the outdoors mainly because of the serenity that she feels when in the heart of nature. Her hectic daily life usually leaves her with little time to relax, but being in the wilderness fulfills that fairly. As an extension, she enjoys camping and hiking mainly because they are when she truly feels herself and feels at ease. These hobbies have also left her in quite good shape. When Vivian was in Grade 6, she wanted to play a musical instrument. “All of my friends are playing instruments,” she said to her parents. They, after a bit of discussion, chose to introduce her to the piano. Vivian got into it quickly, and soon dropped her original reason of playing in favor of genuinely wanting to hone her skills on the keys. It is one of the indoor activities she truly enjoys. Vivian does fairly well academically, getting mostly B’s with occasional A’s. Vivian wants to follow in her mother’s footsteps and be an ecologist. Because of this, her favorite subjects in school are biology and geography. She is a fairly talkative, outgoing individual, usually using her words to get her point across. She has quite a few friends from all walks of life, people who enjoy the same things that she does. Lately, the combination of her studies and her hectic family life has left Vivian stressed and with little sleep. Between pages of homework, taking care of Timothy, and making lunches for her brothers (a task pushed onto her by the others and that they seldom help with), she has lost a lot of her free time. This has made her cranky as of late and more likely to fold under pressure. Advantages: Vivian is a friendly individual, which will give a lot of potential allies in the game. Her outdoors lifestyle has left her in pretty good physical shape, especially in the stamina department. Disadvantages: The stress Vivian has been under lately might cause her to snap under pressure, and her tiredness will make her more likely to make bad decisions and lose focus when it is most crucial. Designated Number: Female Student #7 ---- Designated Weapon: Tomahawk Conclusion: Oh lordy. Outdoor skills and a tomahawk for a weapon, this lady is gonna be our own little indian ain't she. Maybe she'll snap under pressure and make stuff a 'lil interesting. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Julia Wilson Killed By: '''Rebecca Clark '''Collected Weapons: Tomahawk (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vivian, in chronological order *Out of the Wilderness, Into the Wild *Horror Business *Inexplicable *Rebel Without a Clue *It's not like its for real or anything, right? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vivian Cathwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Eugh. - CondorTalon Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters